battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1A1 Carbine
The , formerly designated as the United States Carbine, Caliber .30, M1, is a lightweight carbine chambered for the .30 Carbine round first fielded by the United States during World War II. The M1 carbine served as a lighter and more compact alternative to the unrelated M1 Garand, and was typically issued to airborne infantry, vehicle crewmen, and rear line elements. It filled a role similar to today's personal defense weapons, offering greater firepower and range over standard sidearms like the M1911 or M1A1 Thompson but a larger magazine and better portability than the Garand. However, subpar firepower eventually lead to its replacement after the by the M14, though it continued to serve in some applications until the Vietnam War. The M1A1 variant is a Paratrooper model of the M1 with a folding stock and pistol grip, and is the model of the weapon that appears most frequently in the Battlefield series. Battlefield Hardline |kit = All |slot = Primary |cost = $66,000 |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 850 RPM |ammotype = .30 Carbine |magazine = 30+1 rounds }} The M1 is an all kit Carbine introduced alongside the Battlefield Hardline: Robbery expansion. Like the M1A1, which was released alongside the Criminal Activity expansion, the M1 does not require ownership of the expansion and is available to all players. The M1 has less range than most of the other Carbines and Assault Rifles and is also only semi-automatic, but has high damage, making it a good mid-ranged weapon. Similar to the M1A1, the M1 Carbine is only able to equip weapon specific attachments and can only equip Metallic Paint. The M1 is able to equip a Stock, Stubby Grip, and Flash Hider. Upon obtaining the first gold service star for the M1 Carbine, the "Grandpa's Automatic" achievement/trophy will be unlocked. Gallery BFHL M1Model.png|'M1' BFHL M1Attachments.png|Equipped with its specialty Flash Hider, Stubby Grip, and Stock BFHL_M1-1.png|First person BFHL_M1-2.png|Iron sights BFHL_M1-3.png|Reloading BFHL_M1-4.png|Cocking Achievement/Trophy Battlefield V Two variants of the M1 Carbine are featured in Battlefield V - a semi-automatic only version called the M1A1 Carbine, and a select-fire version known as the M2 Carbine. M1A1 Carbine |source = Symthic }} The M1A1 Carbine is a Semi-Auto Rifle that was included in the game at launch, first appearing in the Devastation of Rotterdam trailer. Singleplayer Aside from being obtainable from supply crates, the M1A1 Carbine is used infrequently by friendly Free French Forces during Tirailleur, as well as enemy United States Army Medics in The Last Tiger. Multiplayer The M1A1 Carbine is unlocked for the Assault kit at class rank 5. The weapon is a four body shot kill up to 10m, a five shot kill out to 30m, and six shots beyond this. As such it, like the Gewehr 1-5, suffers distance compared to most other semi-auto rifles. In addition, its low bullet velocity can hamper accuracy at range, but this can be buffed with High Velocity Bullets. The M1A1's primary advantages are its highest-in-class rate of fire at 450 RPM, and low per-shot recoil that allows users to make the most of its considerable output, and pairs well with magnified optics. Its hip-fire performance is better than average due to these combined factors, and in general its rate of fire allows the weapon to be more effective at closer ranges than any other of the semi-auto rifles, but lacks the consistency at extreme range shown by its slower firing but harder hitting contemporaries. Its middling default magazine capacity of 15+1 rounds can be upgraded with the Extended Magazine specialization, doubling it to 30+1 and achieving best-in-class parity with the Gewehr 1-5. Its other specializations largely function to bolster the aggressive, mobility orientated playstyle afforded by the weapon's statistics. Recoil Buffer reduces vertical recoil to 0.696, while High Velocity Bullets increases projectile speed by a relatively small amount, from 610 m/s to 690 m/s. Gallery BFV RotterdamTrailer M1.png|The M1A1 is seen in the hands of the soldier to the left. BF5 M1A1 Carbine Beta 01.png|First person BF5 M1A1 Carbine Beta 02.png|Iron Sights BF5 M1A1 Carbine Beta 03.png|Reloading BF5 M1A1 Carbine Beta 04.png|Charging BF5 M1A1 Carbine Beta 06.png|Extended Magazine BF5 M1A1 Carbine Beta 05.png|Reloading extended magazine m1carbinemenu.jpg|Customisation menu (30-round magazine equipped) M2 Carbine |source = Symthic }} The M2 Carbine is an Assault Rifle variant, also used by the Assault class. It first appeared in the Battlefield V - Chapter 4: Defying the Odds Trailer. The weapon was originally to unlocked as a chapter reward for Into The Jungle, but was released early by mistake and is now available for all players from the start.Freeman - Twitter With the exception of velocity, the M2 Carbine shares little in common statistically with the M1A1 Carbine, as well as featuring select fire capabilities. It is also fairly distinct amongst assault rifles - whereas its contemporaries are capable of killing in four hits, the Carbine is a minimum six bodyshot kill, however damage drop off after this occurs at a much flatter rate than other weapons save for the Ribeyrolles 1918. This means that damage is low but consistent, offset at close range by its very high rate of fire which allows for the second quickest minimum achievable time-to-kill in its class, behind the M1907 SL. Combat at range is further aided by relatively low recoil and semi-automatic capability. Magazine and ammunition capacity are also above average for the class, rounding out the weapon's versatility. For Specializations, the two paths both provide bonuses for a mobility-orientated playstyle, with the left side sequence of Slings and Swivels, Enhanced Grips, Polished Action and Quick Reload giving boosts to hipfire accuracy and handling speed, as does the right side selection of Quick Aim, Ported Barrel, Custom Stock, and Lightened Stock. Ported Barrel reduces the already low horizontal recoil to 0.019 left and 0.131 right. Gallery BF5 M2 Carbine Trailer.png|M2 Carbine in the Battlefield V - Chapter 4: Defying the Odds Trailer BF5 M2 Carbine Trailer 2.png|M2 Carbine in the Battlefield V – Into the Jungle Overview Trailer BF5 M2 Carbine Promotional.jpg|Promotional Image BF5 M2 Carbine Standing.png|M2 Carbine in game BF5 M2 Carbine Sights.png|Iron sights BF5 M2 Carbine Reload 1.png|Partial reload BF5 M2 Carbine Reload 2.png|Empty reload BF5 M2 Carbine Inspect.png|Inspecting the weapon References Category:Carbines of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Robbery Category:Carbines Category:Semi-Auto Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Into The Jungle